


A Day Spent at Home

by TruceForest



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Gen, Home remedies, Illnesses, Sore Throats, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest





	A Day Spent at Home

          It was a surprisingly cold day in Maycomb, Alabama. It wasn't cold enough to the point of snow, but that is no surprise considering it almost never snows in Maycomb. Scout had been out at Dill's house all day and Jem was bored out of his mind. Jem had gotten a lot more lonely over this past year because Dill and Scout didn't want him hanging around them anymore and he didn't really have any friends of his own.  

          It doesn't help that when he tried out for the foot ball team he didn't make the final cut. Overall he hasn't been having the best time and it doesn't help that today it was really cold and Jem wasn't prepared for it so he's now stuck in bed with a sore throat. Atticus took the day off to stay at home with Jem. Jem told Atticus he didn't have to because he was old enough to take care of himself but Atticus wanted an adult around and with Calpurnia deciding to leave as of a few weeks ago and Aunt Alexandria leaving after she had deemed her influence rubbed off on Scout, there wasn't another adult around to look after Jem.

            Atticus was currently in the kitchen whipping up some home remedies and some hot coco for a reward when Jem takes his medicine. Atticus made his way to Jem's bed and sat on the end of it. "Okay this isn't going to taste good but it'll make you feel better, all you have to do is gargle this," Atticus said holding up a small cup filled with salt water. Jem hesitantly took the cup and gargled the salt water for a minute or so then spit back in the cup.

         Atticus then sat the cup on the nightstand right next to Jem's bed and picked up a spoonful of apple cider vinegar and handed it to Jem telling him to swallow it. Jem swallowed the gross liquid and made a face of disgusted. Atticus chuckled a bit and took the spoon from Jem and handed Jem the cup of coco. "After you finish that try to go to sleep, you need it," Atticus told Jem and left the room. 


End file.
